Oregon Trails Blade
by FrostStarX
Summary: Gingka, Kyoya, Nile, Zeo, Tsubasa, and Dashan are forced to go to Oregon in a carriage without supplies or their beys. Baised on an online game, Oregon Trails or Westward Trails. Rated T for the mention of blood, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when I'm bored. Review, please.**

Oregon Trail Blade

Doji- *Glances at each of the 6 people* Hello, my good friends! Are you ready for this exciting field trip ever?

*Silence*

Doji- Gingka? Kyoya? Nile? Tsubasa? Dashan Wang?

Dashan- Go kill yourself…

Doji- …Zeo?

Zeo- Err…No.

Doji- You guys are a bunch of sticks in the mud.

Gingka- Why do we have to go?

Tsubasa- And what kind of field trip is this?

Doji- It's a field trip to Oregon!

Nile- Ok. Why do we have to go on a carriage?

Doji- Its part of the excitement!

*Silence*

Doji- Please, please stop cheering! Let's go!

Doji stuffs the 6 bladers at the back of the carriage.

Gingka- *Notices Doji stayed outside* Hey, aren't you coming too?

Doji- Oh heavens no! I don't want to die- I mean- go along with a bunch of fantastic bladers! I have a lot of work to do. Ciao!

Doji sealed close the carriage end and waved off the moving carriage.

Kyoya- How long will this take?

Nile- I hope it's not that long…

Gingka- What's an Oregon anyway?

Zeo- It's a state here in the US …But it's very far away!

Kyoya- Nice, and you just noticed that?

Dashan- So we're going to Oregon on a slow carriage? Where's my Rock Zurafa?

Gingka- Uh oh! I think Doji took all of our beys…

*Silence*

Kyoya- We have to get out of here NOW!

Tsubasa- Right behind ya!

The bladers struggled their way out of the exit of the carriage but it is sealed tight. Now there is no way of escaping.

Zeo- Ooooh no!

Everyone groaned in agony.

Driver- Hey! Quiet! The journey is not that bad if you brought enough food and clothes.

Nile- But we didn't bring anything!

Driver- Oooooo….*shakes head* Should have brought something…The resting place is 2000 miles away.

Tsubasa- 2000 miles away?

Dashan- Let me out of here!

Zeo- I think I'm gonna go mad…

Driver- Whoa, whoa! Easy now. We'll just have to hunt animals for food and use their pelt as clothing.

Kyoya- I hope it's deer. Mmmmm…Deer…

Nile- Kyoya… that's disgusting.

Driver- Feeling hungry yet?

Gingka- No, not really.

Driver- Ok.

*3 hours of nothing*

Zeo- What's the point of this trip?

Driver- I don't know. They paid me to do this crap.

Dashan- Who?

Driver- I don't know. Hades?

Zeo- Figures.

Tsubasa- By the way, what is Doji doing here in America anyway?

Kyoya- Doji does a lot of weird stuff, that's what I know for sure.

Tsubasa- Like what kind of weird stuff?

Kyoya- *shudders* You don't want to know…

The carriage bounces and every one crashed down on the floor, crumbled into a pile.

Gingka- Hey! What's going on out there?

Driver- The wheel broke.

Nile- Uh oh.

Driver- Don't worry! I'm a carpenter! I can fix it easily!

Dashan- So, do we need to get out of the carriage?

Driver- No.

Kyoya- Why not?

Driver- Hades told me to never let you out until we arrived at a resting stop.

Zeo- Oh that's very nice.

*Everyone stared at Zeo*

Zeo- I was being sarcastic.

Driver- Hold on tight!

*The carriage starts moving side to side*

Kyoya- What is he doing?

Zeo- Would it be safer if we're outside?

Gingka- I feel kinda sick.

Nile- Please don't thow up Gingka!

*The carriage stops moving*

Driver- Well that's done. Let's keep moving!

1 day of nothing.

Gingka- So hungry…want…cheeseburger…

Tsubasa- Right now, I don't care what I eat.

Dashan- Stop being wussies. This isn't bad at all!

Gingka- Easy for you to say! You've been doing all these 4000 year old no food for days training!

Dashan- Actually it's 4000 year old no food for months training!

Tsubasa- …I'm surprised you're still alive…

Driver- Hungry back there?

Nile- We'll manage.

Gingka- No we can't! I'm dying here!

Nile- It's just a day…

Driver- Whatever, I'm hunting!

Just then, the carriage stops and the exit opens. Everyone jumped out.

Driver- Whoa! Easy now!

Zeo- I'm getting out of here!

Driver- Can't. We're miles away from Hades.

*Silence*

Driver- Ok! Let's go hunting!

Kyoya- Wait I thought you're not supposed to let us out.

Diver- I'm not, but I trust you guys. Besides, if you run away, you'll die just like that. Now I'm teaching you guys how to hunt. *Whips out 2 guns* Here hold this. *Gave one gun to Dashan and head into the forest*

Gingka- This is so scary…

Driver- Ah, no worries! There's no tigers here!

Tsubasa- What about bears?

Driver- *Pause* …Oh yeah, there are bears…

Gingka- YAAAH!

Kyoya- I'm not scared of no bear!

Driver- Look! Deers!

Kyoya- Yummy…

Driver- Now first you have to sneak closer…Don't step on a twig…

Gingka steps on a twig and the deers, immediately, looked up and around for danger.

Driver- Stop!

*Silence and no movement*

The deers continued back what they are doing.

Driver- *sigh* Gingka!

Gingka- I'm sorry!

Nile- Shh! You're going to scare them!

Driver- Now point and aim at a perfect deer…

Kyoya- Fat and juicy…

Tsubasa- Kyoya!

Zeo- Shh!

*POW*

The deers scattered except for one that lay on the ground, motionless.

*Everyone gathered around the huge buck*

Driver- Now this one will fill us up for days! Help me take it to the carriage!

No one but the driver lifts up the deer.

Driver- *Stares at the 6* Well?

Nile- I'm not touching that.

Kyoya- I don't feel like it.

Gingka- I'm not that strong.

Zeo- Gross.

Tsubasa- Agreed.

Driver- Oh, come on!

Dashan- *helps lifts up deer* I swear it's like I'm surrounded by babies.

Tsubasa- Is that your 4000 year old touching gross things?

Dashan- Exac-wait what?

**Wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the carriage…

Driver- *already ate his share* Eat up!

Zeo- You expect us to eat a dead deer?

Gingka- Especially when it's raw?

Driver- Just eat the stupid deer and stop complaining.

Dashan Wang and Kyoya began to chow down while everyone else stood away from them, staring in disgust.

Nile- Gross Kyoya!

Kyoya- What? We have to eat something! Besides, it's not that bad.

Tsubasa- Is that your 4000 year old eating gross things?

Dashan- Shut up, Tsubasa.

Gingka- So hungry…

Kyoya- Imagine this is a cheeseburger.

Gingka- Yummy! Cheeseburger! *chows down* …*slowly spits the meat out*…..Not so….pleasuring….

Dashan and Kyoya stops eating and laid down on the benches, satisfied.

*Silence*

Nile- The deer is starting to stink up the place.

3 days came and everyone manages to eat dear meat. Unfortunately for Tsubasa and Zeo who kinda threw up the first time. Now everyone is well…Somewhat.

Gingka- It's getting kinda cold.

Driver- It's a breeze. A cold front is coming.

Nile- I guess that's good.

Driver- Along with a horrible storm.

Nile- Nevermind…

Driver- Our travels will have to slow down!

*The carriage stops*

The driver huttled the cattle under sheets and enter the carriage with the 6 bladers after preparing the carriage for the storm.

Driver- Hi guys!

Tsubasa- Uh…hello?

Driver- So, how are things?

Tsubasa- Horrible.

Driver- I can see that. Like the deer?

Zeo- No.

Driver- It's not that bad.

Zeo- *snorts*

The storm came and almost brewed the carriage. Everyone waited patiently as the storm left them behind.

Driver- Ok! Let's continue on!

*2 days of nothing but snow and deer almost gone*

Gingka- Tsubasa, what's wrong?

Tsubasa- Nothing…I'm ok…

Kyoya- You sure don't look ok.

Tsubasa- I'm fine!

Dashan- No you're not! You're burning up!

Nile- You must rest.

Tsubasa- I told you already I'm fi-….we must stop.

Zeo- Huh?

Tsubasa- Stop the carriage!

Driver- What? Why?

Tsubasa- Please…Just get me out of here.

Driver- Oh! This is not good!

The driver stopped the carriage and went to the back and freed Tsubasa who rushed to the woods.

Gingka- What's wrong with Tsubasa?

Driver- It depends. Was he burning up?

Nile- Yes.

Driver- Ooooh…no.

Zeo- What? What's wrong?

Driver- It's possible that Tsubasa has dysentery.

Kyoya- Say what?

Dashan- That is not good…

Tsubasa came back holding his stomach.

Gingka- Tsubasa! Are you alright?

Tsubasa- Yes I'm -*throws up blood*

Everyone stares at Tsubasa in surprise

Driver- Oh yeah, defiantly dysentery.

Gingka- Oh no!

Nile- Is there a cure?

Driver- Not that I know of. It seems like we're close to the resting place so I'm pretty sure Tsubasa will be fine. But we do have to stop every now and then.

Zeo- Why?

Driver- Dysentery can give you severe diarrhea.

Kyoya- …Ew.

Driver- Unfortunately, Tsubasa doesn't have that much time to live. So I'll get the cattle herding as fast as I can.

*20 minutes of traveling* So far, no success for reaching the resting point, while Tsubasa kept going out and in.

*20 more minutes of nothing but cycles until…*

Kyoya- Hey Nile, what's wrong with your face?

Nile- *slowly lays down*…..huh?

Dashan- Hey, are you ok? You have spots all over you.

Nile- I don't know…*Cough*…My head hurts and my body is itching all over… *coughs severely*

Driver- Get away from him!

*Everybody jumps away from Nile*

Zeo- Why? What's happening?

Driver- I believe Nile haves measles.

Dashan- Measels? When is the last time you had your shots?

Nile- Well, um…I'm…kinda scared of needles…

Kyoya- Oh now that's just perfect.

Driver- Whatever you do, stay away from him! You can easily catch measles!

Kyoya- Help him or something!

Driver- Calm down! We're almost at the resting place!

Tsubasa- *Throws up blood again*

Zeo- Aw, man! He threw up on my shirt!

Gingka- Can't this thing go any faster?

Driver- I'm going as fast as I can!

Tsubasa- Stop the carriage please!


	3. Chapter 3

*After Tsubasa's Business*

Nile- *Coughs severely*

Dashan, Zeo, Gingka, and Kyoya huddled together away from the 2.

Tsubasa- Dashan…Use you 4000 year old medical technique to help us…

Dashan- I'm not touching you!

Driver- Let's stop and hunt, shall we?

Gingka- Now way! I bet it's the deers that are making us sick!

Driver- Whatever, suit yourself. You'll just have to starve.

Kyoya- I'm going!

Zeo- Me too.

Dashan- Quit being a baby and come on!

Gingka- *sigh* Whatever.

Gingka, Dashan, Kyoya, and Zeo follows the driver out of the carriage, leaving Tsubasa and Nile behind in the carriage.

Driver- Alright! Remember what I taught you!

Kyoya- It's friggen cold out here!

Dashan- It's not that bad you big wuss.

Driver- Shut up! Now let's look out for a deer or something.

As they walked towards the woods, Gingka found something on a bush.

Gingka- Wow! Berries! Can't believe there are berries growing in the snow! *begins to chow down*

Kyoya- Come on, Gingka!

Gingka- Just a minute!

Driver – We don't have time for- GINGKA! DON'T EAT THAT!

Gingka- What? Why?

Driver- Those are poison berries!

Gingka- Oooooh…WHAT? NO! I CAN'T DIE YET!

Driver- Ok, don't panic! Poisen berries don't kill you instantly…

Gingka- Really?

Driver- Yes now go to the back of the carriage with Tsubasa and Nile. If you keep moving, you'll feel a lot worse.

Gingka- Ok! *Runs towards the carriage*

Zeo- Is he going to be ok?

Driver- Sure! Sure! He'll be just fine. Now let's hurry and hunt before those 3 die.

Dashan- Can I shoot? I really feel like shooting things.

Driver- Um…Ok?

**And now I ran out of ideas…I think I'm gonna quit here…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I see. You guys actually liked this story. Fine, I'll finish this.**

Kyoya- You missed.

Dashan- Really? Aww…

Driver- Better luck next time.

Zeo- Hey! What's that on the ground?

The 4 went over to investigate and discovered a dead cobra.

Kyoya- You can shoot a snake but you can't shoot a deer…

Zeo- Can we eat it?

Driver- It's venomous. What do you think?

Dashan- Let's try again?

Driver- But all the deers ran away.

Kyoya- Yeah but aren't there any other animals?

Driver- I don't know.

Zeo- Then let's go see.

The 4 went deeper into the woods…

Rrrrrr…..

Zeo- What was that?

Driver- Probably someone's stomach.

RRRRRrrrrrrrr…

Dashan- Doesn't sound like a stomach to me.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

There came a bear.

Driver- WHOA!

Zeo- RUN!

Driver- Outa my way! *Pushes Zeo away, making him fall on the ground towards the bear*

Zeo- H-HEY!

RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!

Everyone ran as fast as they could until they reached the carriage.

Driver- *pant* *pant* Is anyone ok?

Dashan- Where's Zeo?

Driver- Uh oh…Did any one of you pushed him to the bear?

Kyoya and Dashan shook their heads.

Driver- Oh well…Let's continue on….

The 3 spotted Gingka outside of the carriage eating flowers.

Driver- Gingka! What are you doing outside of the carriage…? Eating flowers…?

Gingka- Oh! Hi guys! Turns out, I don't feel sick at all!

Kyoya- Then why are you eating flowers?

Gingka- Well, I found them still growing on the snow and I got bored so….

Driver- Whatever.

Gingka- Hey! Where's Zeo?

Dashan- I'm sorry but…he got eaten by a bear…

Gibgka- Oh no!

Driver- Oh well, the boy should have ran fast enough. *Seals the carriage end closed*

Dashan- Hey! What about us?

Driver- …What about you?

Kyoya- Aren't we supposed to go inside?

Driver- Oh right! See, if you guys go in there, then you'll catch whatever Tsubasa and Nile got. And once you do, then I'll get sick too. We can't have that now can we?

Dashan- And you just noticed that?

Driver- *Ignores Dashan* Now let's go!

*1 hour of endless walking*

Gingka- So…tired…

Nile- *Inside* It's boring in here!

Dashan- You'll be ok.

There's a figure ahead.

Driver- We're almost there!

Tsubasa- *Inside* Oh good!

GIngka- Are you sure that's the resting place?

Driver- Wait…

The figure gets bigger.

Driver- That's not a resting place.

Kyoya- Is that…?

Driver- …Yes it is….

A bear ran towards them.

All- A BEAR!

Nile- What….? A bear…?

Tsubasa- What's going on out there?

The outside bladders plus driver ran from the carriage.

Nile- …Hello?

The 4 ran towards the woods.

Driver- I think we lost 'em.

Gingka- But we left Nile and Tsubasa back there!

Driver- Don't worry, the bear won't be able to-

Rrrrrr…..

Kyoya- What was that?

Gingka- The bear?

Driver- Don't be silly, the bear is-

RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

All- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

?- Hi guys!

All- Huh?

The 4 spotted something on top of the bear. It's Zeo! It turns out he's alive!

Dashan- You're alive!

Zeo- Of course I am.

Kyoya- But…How?

Gingka- And why are you on a bear?

Zeo- Well, the bear was about to eat me but I saw a thorn on his paw so I took it out and it seems to like me.

Kyoya- I thought that only works on cartoons.

Zeo- I thought so too.

Bear- Grrrr…..

Zeo- It's ok boy.

Gingka- Hey, I thought bears hibernate during the winter.

Zeo- I thought so too…*Rubs bear's head* You're a special bear aren't you?

Bear- …

Zeo- …In a good way.

Bear- Mmmmrrrr!

Driver- Well, at least you're ok. Come on! Let's go! Oh and…you can't keep the bear.

Zeo- You don't tell me what to do, you low life! You pushed me right into a bear and left me to die! Get him boy!

Bear- RAWR! *Eats driver*

The driver is dead.

*Silence*

Zeo- There…That'll teach him not to mess with me…

Kyoya- Great, genius, now how are we able to go to the resting place with 2 sick people?

Zeo- Keep going straight I guess. Come on! Let's go!

Bear- RAR!

Gingka- Um…You're keeping the bear?

Zeo- Of course!

To the carriage…

Gingka- Great. Now how are Tsubasa and Nile able to get out of the carriage?

Dashan- And who's going to drive the cattle?

Kyoya- And how are we going to eat?

Tsubasa- ….Huh? What happened to the driver…?

Zeo- Guys! Guys! Please! You're making me feel guilty.

Dashan- Ok, we'll stop.

Zeo- Alright, Berry, open the back carriage!

Bear- Rawr! *tears open back carriage*

Nile- Whoa! A bear! *cough* *cough*

Zeo- It's ok, he's a nice bear.

Tsubasa- Where's the driver?

Zeo- He's dead.

Nile and Tsubasa- WHAT?

One of the cattles died.

Kyoya- Food!

Dashan- I guess…

Gingka- Alright Dashan, how about you drive?

Dashan- ….I guess?

Zeo- See? Everything's fine!

Dashan- I guess.

Kyoya- Will you stop saying 'I guess'?

Dashan-…..I guess…..

...

Dashan drives, the dead cattle is covered and is hauled in the carriage, Zeo rides on his bear, while the rest walked.

Zeo- Why are you guys walking?

Gingka- We might get sick.

Kyoya- Plus, this isn't so bad.

Gingka- But it's bad for me! It's so cold out here!

Zeo- Fine. You can ride on my bear.

Gingka- But…I'm scared….

Kyoya- Then ride on my back.

Gingka- Really?

Kyoya- Yes! Now hurry before I change my mind!

Ginka- Ok! *climbs on Kyoya's back* Are you sure?

Kyoya- I dealt worse.

*35 minutes later*

Dashan- There it is! The resting place!

Zeo- Finally!

Gingka- Hey! Tsubasa! Nile! Are you ok in there?

Nile- A little bit….So itchy…

Tsubasa- Well, so far, I don't have constant diarrhea and blood…At least I don't think…

Gingka- Well, we're almost there so hang on!

Nile- Finally!

The bladers finally reached the resting place. In front of the place appears to be another carriage.

Dashan- We're not alone.

It appears to be other bladers!

Dashan- Hey! I see Chi Yun, Yu, Julian, Damian, Ryutaro, and Ryuga!

Kyoya- What are they doing here?

Chi Yun- Dashan? Is that you?

Dashan- Chi Yun! It's great to see you! *Jumps off the carriage to meet the small boy*

Yu- Gingky! *Crashes to Kyoya who was holding Gingka* I thought I'll never see you again!

Kyoya- Hey! Get off me!

Gingka- Can't….breathe!

Zeo- So…what are you guys doing here anyway?

Julian- We was about to ask you the same thing.

Yu- We were about to go Oregon!

Dashan- Really? Us too!

Damian- Then where's your driver?

*Silence*

Zeo- He…um…got run over by…deers?

Ryutaro- Let me see. The bear you're riding on that was about to kill you killed the driver because you ordered him to because he pushed you and left you die. Right?

Zeo- ….Who are you?

Kyoya- So where is your driver?

Damian- Right here…

There appears to be a cowgirl with short shirt and short shorts.

Driver- Howdy!

*Silence*

Ryuga- Yes. We know…

Gingka- Oh! We must bring Tsubasa and Nile inside!

Chi Yun- Why? What's wrong?

Kyoya- They're sick.

Nile and Tsubasa steps out of the carriage and heads to the resting place. Dashan guides Tsubasa while no one touches Nile.

Yu- Whoa! What's wrong with them?

Gingka- Nile has measles and Tsubasa has-

Tsubasa- *Throws up blood*

Gingka- …..Dysentery.

The 2 sick bladers made it inside the resting place. Now they have to be cared for. Everyone else went in and had enough sleep and food. Tsubasa and Nile are doing well. Looks like they'll live!

The next day

Julian-Now what? We can't head out to Oregon after struggling 2000 miles just to get here!

Driver 2- Aww. That's too bad…

Dashan- What kind of struggle did you guys faced?

Ryutaro-Well…Benkei got eaten by wolves…

Kyoya- D:

Ryutaro- Masamune got typhoid after drinking contaminated water.

Yu- Don't worry, he's in the medical with Tsubasa and Nile.

Damian- Ryuga got run over by the carriage 3 times without breaking anything…

Ryutaro- And poor Sora drowned…

Gingka- Awww…

Julian- And that's pretty much it…

Zeo- So now what?

Yu- Contact home I guess.

Damian- Good luck that. There's no connection in the middle of nowhere!

Gingka- UGH! How are going to get out of here!

Driver 2- Hey guys! There's a helicopter landin' in the front!

Gingka- Really?

Everyone runs outside and saw Ryo in the helicopter.

Ryo- Hi guys!

**The end**


End file.
